Typically, work vehicles, such as tractors and other agricultural vehicles, have a continuously variable transmission (CVT) or a power shift transmission (PST). In many cases, a work vehicle additionally includes various hydraulic components, such as a pump for generating hydraulic flow. This hydraulic power can be utilized for various components of the work vehicle, such as hydraulically actuated clutches, etc. Further, such hydraulic power can be utilized to actuate various add-on components for a work vehicle, such as planters or seeders.
In general, a single pump is utilized in a work vehicle to generate the hydraulic power for the necessary components as discussed above, including the add-on components. However, in many cases, it may be desirable for the available hydraulic power to be increased beyond the capabilities of the presently utilized main pumps. For example, in some cases, it may be desirable to increase the hydraulic flow from between approximately 40 and approximately 45 gallons per minute to approximately 60 gallons per minute or greater.
Accordingly, improved apparatus for providing increased hydraulic power in work vehicles is desired. In particular, apparatus for providing such increased hydraulic power with minimal modifications to existing transmission components would be advantageous.